Decorative lights are commonly installed on the outside of houses and other buildings at Christmas time, often taking the form of strings of lights hung along the eaves. Since rain gutters are commonly installed around the eaves of buildings, adjacent to where seasonal decorative lighting is often installed, it is known in the prior art to associate the two together in some manner. Examples of this are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,019,488 (Hastings), U.S. Pat. No. 6,363,662 (Coates) and U.S. Pat. No. 3,204,090 (Kvarda, Jr.).
Putting up such lighting systems before Christmas and taking them down afterwards can be a substantial task, and one requiring the use of a ladder and needing to be done at a time of year when the weather is an obstacle to such outdoor work in many locales. It would be desirable to eliminate the requirement for seasonal installation and removal of the lighting system by means of a permanent installation. It would also be desirable to provide a lighting system in which the lights can be mounted easily and permanently adjacent to the eaves of a building.